L'histoire d'un fille transparente, enfin
by Aamd Loufoca
Summary: Tout a commencer par une foutu lubie du Directeur...
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous c'est ma première "vraie" histoire j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

J'ai toujours été une de ces filles invisibles.

Vous savez, Celles qui sont dans leurs coins aux récréations, celles qui sont excellentes à l'école car c'est le seul domaine ou elles sont bonne. Le genre de filles qui passent leurs journées à la bibliothèque, qui ont souvent pleins de livres à la main (Sur les bras) et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, les filles que personne ne voit. Celles qui se font bousculer dans les couloirs sans que personne ne se retourne pour les aider à ramasser leurs livres.  
Les filles que personne ne voit.

Vous voyer de quoi je parle ? Dans vos têtes vous devez vous dire que non, je mens, que je dramatise tout. Mais d'un autre coter, je suis sûre que vous vous êtes déjà senti comme cela, même si vous êtes une des plus belle, une des plus populaires, une des plus riches -ou dans notre cas une Sang Pure- de votre école.

Tout le monde s'est déjà senti repousser un jour, moi aussi. Sauf que moi, c'est tous les jours. Il faut dire aussi que je ne fais rien pour être aimée. Je n'aime pas ce monde, j'aime encore moins ce que notre génération est devenue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis la ou je suis, en faite j'en ai que deux, ou peut être pas vraiment, du moins ils me font croire qu'on l'est à l'ombre des regards, après tout ils sont populaire eux Ponctuation ils jouent au Quidditch, et l'un deux et le Sauveur.

Pour ce qui est des filles qui fréquentent cette école, elles se croient toutes supérieures aux autres. Pour que vous puissiez me comprendre, je vais vous expliquer a à la façon moldue car les marque sorcière, c'est franchement la galère. En faite elles sont toutes pareilles, c'est-à-dire habillées de Jean slim, t-shirt décolleté, Longchamp, les escarpins avec un talon de dix centimètres, sans oublier les deux litres de fond de teint, le fard à paupières, le gloss super pailleté, Le crayon, le mascara qui ne coule jamais.. Vous voyez le genre, je suis sur que vous en avez-vous aussi dans votre monde.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas entre elles ET moi ? Et bien c'est plutôt simple, moi, c'est tout le contraire : Jean délavé, t-shirt trop large, sac à dos, converse et pour ce qui est du maquillage, je mets du mascara et de la poudre, ça me suffit amplement. Pour faire un résumer, et bien elles sont toute des reines de beauté, sauf moi, mais je le vis bien. Elles, elles s'habillent chez Dior, Chanel ou bien Prada, alors que moi c'est Cache-cache. On vie vraiment dans des monde différent.  
Quant aux garçons, ce sont tous des sportifs, vous voyez comme dans ses films américains, où les garçons font du football américain et les filles sont toutes pom-poms girl. Les garçons de mon lycée ne sont là que pour : le sport, les filles et… les filles. Sauf qu'à la place du football et bien ils font du Quidditch.

De plus, il y a l'élite des beau garçons, un groupe auquel toute les filles voue un culte, ils sont en tout et pour tout cinq. Il y a Théodore Nott, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et le plus beau de tous, Drago Malfoy.  
Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je suis folle de lui depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard, mais je vous jure que si vous le voyez, vous le voudriez aussi. Il a les cheveux Blond platine, tombant devant ses yeux, qui d'ailleurs on une magnifique couleur gris bleu. Sa peau est blanche, laiteuse, il fait un mètre quatre-vingt d'après de nombreuse filles, il a dix-sept ans, alors que moi j'en ai que seize, enfin, plus pour très longtemps. Croyais moi, il est parfait, sauf qu'il ne sait pas que j'existe, comme toutes les personnes de ce foutu monde, sauf une.

Ginny… Ginny, c'est ma meilleure amie, la sœur de Ronald, mais malheureusement pour moi elle est à Beauxbatons.

Comme je vous le disais au début, je suis invisible. Je pourrais entrer dans une salle remplie de monde, crier, hurler de tout mon corps, personne ne se retournerait.  
Maintenant, je vais vous raconter une histoire

Mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde voila le premier chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira laissez moi vos commentaire.

* * *

Bon commençons par le début. Vous vous souvenez je vous ai dit que j'étais une fille transparente ? Mais je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Hemione Jean Granger. Physiquement je suis banale, brune aux yeux marron, mais j'ai de la chance, je suis fine et j'ai de belles formes même si je me cache sous des vêtements trop larges. Je déteste me faire remarquer, je préfère de loin être transparente. Et puis, il faut dire que les rares fois où mes camarades remarquent mon existence c'est pour mieux m'humilier, moi, la née moldu. J'en suis à ma 6ème année de Poudlard et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été la première de ma classe, voir même de toute l'école. Mais je m'en fiche. En fait la raison pour laquelle on m'a complètement snobée est que, durant mes deux premières années je n'étais pas LE model de beauté. De longues dents des cheveux broussailleux et autre… et le pire est que je connaissais Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, je me suis faite de plus en plus menacer et bizuter, j'ai donc décidé de m'effacer de leur vie petit à petit jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se souvienne de mon existence.

Pour ce qui est de Drago Malefoy et bien, ça a été le premier à m'insulter et m'humilier, pourtant, me diriez vous, tu es bel et bien amoureuse de lui non ? Et la réponse est Oui ! Oh non, je vois déjà vos regards remplis de pitié braqués sur moi et la phrase toute faite du genre « pauvre petite, amoureuse d'un égoïste qui ne se souciera jamais d'elle » et je le conçois pleinement mais je suis tombée amoureuse de lui bien après ça. Tout a commencé lors de notre 4eme année, Lord Voldemort c'est fait de plus en plus présent dans nos vie et bien plus menaçant. Durant cette période j'ai eu une correspondance avec un jeune homme qui aurait du devenir Mangemort. Je m'imagine déjà vos mines étonnées comment j'ai pu correspondre comme ça avec un futur mangemort ? Et bien la raison est simple : Dumbledore a voulu instaurer une correspondance anonyme entre les élèves de Poudlard. Au fil de notre correspondance je me suis rendue compte que je parlais avec un jeune homme remplit de haine et de désespoir, qui ne cherchait qu'à se confier. Très vite j'ai su trouver les mots pour l'éloigner des partisans de Voldemort lui, ses amis et sa famille. Avant la bataille finale de l'année dernière, que nous avons gagnée, il m'a avoué son identité : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Depuis ce jour je ne lui ai plus jamais répondu car j'étais tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui m'a « maltraitée » depuis le début, mais le mal était déjà fait, j'étais tombée amoureuse de celui que j'ai appris à connaitre à travers les mots qu'il m'envoyait. Après ça j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à sa façon d'être à l'école et je me suis vite rendu compte que son physique m'intéressait aussi.

Depuis que je suis transparente j'ai trouvé une façon de me divertir : regarder les gens qui m'entourent, leurs actions, leurs tics et autre... Mes sujets préférés sont les populaires, je peux tous vous les décrire en un mot: Théodore Nott le romantique, Ronald Weasley le sportif, Blaise Zabini l'exubérant, Harry Potter l'attentionné et Drago Malfoy le mystérieux .

J'ai bien envie de commencer cette histoire à la façon conte de fée moldu. Ca ferait : Notre histoire commence au début de l'année, notre héroïne se trouverait-elle une fois de plus dans la classe de Drago (enfin dans quelques cours vous m'aurez comprise) son preux chevalier ? Et donc dans celle de Pansy la sale sorcière ? Bon ok j'avoue c'est chiant je reprends normalement promis. Donc une nouvelle explication s'impose, Pansy, c'est la petite amie de Drago, c'est surement la fille la plus méchante au monde ! Comment peut-on avoir autant de haine dans un si petit corps ? Si vous saviez comme je la déteste ! Non ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec lui. Bon si, je l'avoue c'est pour ça, mais surtout parce qu'elle aime rabaisser les gens comme moi. En clair ce fut une longue journée et les emplois du temps que l'on avait reçut m'enchantaient peu... Demain première heure de cours : potion! Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher.

Le lendemain, en cours de potions notre charmant professeur (moi sarcastique ? mais non voyons…) monsieur Rogue nous a demandé de rendre un devoir pour dans quatre semaines. Ce devoir consiste à se mettre avec un camarade d'une autre maison, c'est-à-dire à mélanger Serpentard et Griffondor (merci monsieur vous n'aviez pas d'autre idée plus pourrie ?). Le but de l'exercice est d'expliquer comment fabriquer une potion et pas des moindres, non, celle d'Amortentia (bon je retire ma question, il avait plus pourri). Mais il y a un hic, je DÉTESTE le travail d'équipe. C'est horrible de devoir travailler avec d'autres personnes. Pour ce devoir je me suis retrouvée avec, oh joie, monsieur Blaise Zabini. Bon d'accord je consens à dire que c'est toujours mieux que Pansy, mais quand même, c'est l'un des cinq plus beaux mecs du lycée. La fin de l'heure permettait donc au binôme de se "retrouver" pour faire connaissance et s'organiser pour le devoir à venir. Blaise et son extraordinaire délicatesse bien connue se mit à crier mon prénom dans la salle cherchant qui j'étais jusqu'à ce que Rogue me désigne de la tête. Il prit ses affaires et allât à ma table. Pourquoi je n'ai pas bougé ? C'est simple vous vous voyez aller vers un taré qui crie votre prénom en agitant les bras dans tous les sens vous ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bref le voila qui arrive avec un grand sourire.  
" Bonjour gente demoiselle je suppose que tu es miss Granger?  
\- Hum oui c'est moi enfin Hermione, je préfère que tu m'appelles Hermione.  
-Mais avec grand plaisir ma petite Griffy, dit moi t'es nouvelle ici? (vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit, je suis transparente!)  
-Non... je suis la depuis la première année.  
-Wouha tu te fiches de moi je t'ai jamais rencontrée."  
La suite du cours lui permit de me poser toutes les questions qui le chagrinaient à mon sujet et on pu s'organiser pour le devoir.

Ce mois fut le plus dur de toute ma vie, entre Blaise qui faisait tout pour me faire rougir, qui hurlait mon prénom quand il me voyait à l'autre bout du couloir, qui me donnait des surnoms tous plus étranges les uns que les autres… il a même décidé une fois, un samedi après midi, qu'il faisait trop chaud pour travailler ! On devait donc faire à la place une bataille d'eau, et bien entendu je me suis retrouvée dans le lac. Mais surtout les gens commençaient à me regarder, moi qui étais transparente. Mais finalement je pris plaisir à parler avec lui et au final ce mois n'était pas aussi terrible que je le pensais. De plus, nous réussîmes à avoir un optimal, chose que Rogue donnait assez rarement. Après cet épisode je redevins insignifiante, transparente, mais toujours amie avec Blaise. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il vienne me parler. La tour d'astronomie était devenue notre repaire, on y allait tous les soirs manger des bonbons accompagnés de quelques boissons. On parlait souvent de tout et de rien... il arrivait même parfois qu'on passe notre nuit là-haut à rire, avec lui je me sentais de nouveau moi, je me sentais revivre.

Alors qu'on se trouvait quelques jours après le premier devoir, le 7 octobre précisément et qu'on était tous dans la grande salle, une annonce ruina ma vie pour la deuxième fois de l'année.

Notre cher directeur Dumbledore nous annonça qu'un devoir en groupe devra s'effectuer pour ceux en 6eme année. Ce devoir consistait à se mettre avec un camarade et expliquer comment notre camarade est à l'intérieur, plutôt facile. Bien sur il nous a dit que le devoir était obligatoire ! Ils avaient tous décidé de me faire souffrir ou quoi ? Non mais franchement Merlin, t'aurait pu leur mettre quelque chose dans le ciboulot... C'est horrible de devoir travailler avec d'autres personnes ! Personne ne peut me comprendre: C'est vrai quoi comment celle-ci va-t-elle savoir comment je suis à l'intérieur alors que moi-même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ?  
Bref revenons sur ce devoir, chacun devait choisir son coéquipier mais cela provoqua une Troisième guerre mondiale avec toutes les filles qui hurlaient et se tiraient les cheveux pour se mettre avec l'un des membres de l'élite et surtout Drago. Alors, le directeur décida de faire lui-même les groupes à la fin du repas, on se trouvait donc tous dans la grande salle devant la table du corps professoral. J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible, mais j'eus comme l'impression que j'étais beaucoup trop discrète. Il décida donc de me mettre avec Lui. Là, panique totale, l'horreur. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver avec Drago ! Comment j'allais lui parler, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle avec son binôme, je restais plantée les yeux dans le vague. Alors quand sa voix retentit j'eus un sursaut.

« Salut, je m'appelle Drago. Je pense que tu es ma partenaire.  
\- Oui, je sais qui tu es.  
-C'est super dans ce cas, tu es nouvelle ? Outrée par cette question je répondis plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
\- Bien sûr que non, nous avons été dans la même classe depuis notre entrée à Poudlard du moins en potions et quelques autres cours.  
\- Hmm, intéressant. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, désolé, vraiment.  
\- Ce n'est pas étonnant.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Non, rien.  
\- Alors, il va falloir que nous travaillions ensemble.  
\- J'en ai bien peur.  
\- Ah d'accord. J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne m'apprécie guère.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une impression… pourquoi je détesterais un homme qui ne sait même pas que j'existe ? Enfin passons, comment allons-nous faire pour ce devoir ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu es bien de Griffondor ? Pour que je puisse te joindre, quand j'aurais le temps. J'acquiesçais étonnée de cette façon d'agir.  
\- Bon bah je t'enverrais un message.  
\- Pas de problème, salut.  
\- Au revoir. »  
Je m'éloigne de la salle la tête dans les étoiles. C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole ! D'un coup j'entends une voix au loin.  
« HEY, la fille au t-shirt bleu, ATTEND ! Je me retourne, et le vois s'approcher de moi à toute vitesse.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'ai oublié de te demander ton prénom.  
\- Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione.  
\- Merci, à la prochaine fois Hermione. »

Je le regardais partir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans un couloir. Maintenant espérons qu'il n'oublie pas mon prénom.  
Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce fameux jour, et toujours pas de nouvelle de Drago pas étonnant à vrai dire. Je suis sur mon lit en train d'écouter « Piece » de Sum 41, j'adore cette chanson, elle me rappelle tellement de souvenirs (oui je sais les appareils électroniques ne marchent pas ici mais j'ai trouvé un sort pour contrer cela... je ne suis pas la meilleure pour rien.). Tout à coup, une note volante vient virevolter autour de moi. Lorsque je la pris aucun mot n'indiquait à qui elle était destinée. La curiosité qui me rongeait me poussait à la lire, après tout c'est peut-être important.  
J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher, je n'arrivais pas à sortir un son de ma bouche. J'étais complètement sous le choc.

_Cher Hermione._  
_Pour mieux me comprendre, je t'invite à partager ma vie. Ce soir, pourrais-tu venir avec moi à mon match ? J'aurais aimé passer ma soirée à tes côtés pour que tu en apprennes un peu plus sur moi. En espérant que ta réponse soit positive je t'attendrais ce soir à dix-neuf heures trente, dans le hall. Mon match est à vingt et une heures._  
_D.M_

J'étais folle de joie, comment aurais-je pu refuser ? A dix-neuf heure trente j'étais donc le Hall l'attendant. Il apparut alors au détour d'un couloir s'étirant comme un chat venant de se réveiller, faisant rouler tous les muscles de son corps. La soirée que j'ai passée avec lui fut merveilleuse. Il me fit rire et j'appris un peu plus sur les traditions des sang-purs. Ses traditions, sa vie. Il me raconta que les familles de sang-purs étaient très conservatrices et traditionalistes, qu'ils se mélangent pas vraiment avec les nés-moldus tel que moi, même si la nouvelle génération est plus ouverte et moins regardante sur le sang des personne qu'elle côtoie, moi et mon foutu caractère on lui rappela tout de même qu'avant il était comme eux qu'il m'avait jugé comme ses ancêtres sans me connaitre, quand il su qui j'étais, il n'arrêta pas de se confondre en excuses. Mais avide d'en savoir plus je lui ai demandé de continuer son histoire plutôt que de s'excuser. Ainsi j'appris que les mariages arrangés qui ont longtemps été à l'ordre du jour se font de moins en moins actuellement. Les sangs purs veulent laisser leurs enfants libres de choisir leurs époux et épouses respectifs à condition qu'ils soient de Sang-purs. Néanmoins si l'amour est présent et que la personne choisie est née-moldue mais respectueuse alors cela pose moins de problème. Une fois les traditions finies on partit sur le stade pour son match. Blaise qui m'avait reconnue me salua à sa façon.

" Ma Hermiii-mignonne ! Tu es venue rien que pour moi je le savais !"(Tient celui la il me l'avait encore jamais fait comme surnom)  
Il me sauta alors dessus en me faisant un gros câlin et un gros bisou sur la joue. Et pour finir, car oui on parle de Blaise là faut pas oublier, il se mit à me chatouiller, à force de rire je me suis retrouvée complètement pliée dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant d'arrêter. Drago, ainsi que tous les autres, était bien trop étonné pour réagir en regardant Blaise torturer cette jeune créature mystérieuse. Entre deux éclats de rire j'ai réussi à parler.  
« Blaise…je t'en supplie stop…  
-Hum laisse moi réfléchir… NON ! Et le voilà repartit dans sa torture. Peu à peu le souffle me manqua tellement je riais. Le voyant Drago décida enfin à réagir.  
-Hey Blaise ! Lâche-la !  
-Ho mon Dray d'amour tu es jaloux ?  
-Bien sur que non, tu es juste entrain de faire mourir ma partenaire…  
-Ta partenaire ?  
-Oui pour le devoir de Dumbledore.  
-NON c'est vrai t'es tombée avec cet énergumène ma petite mionette ?  
-Arrête avec tes surnoms idiots ou sinon je m'y mets aussi mon Blaisichou. Et oui je suis sa partenaire. »  
Blaise trop sonné par la nouvelle ou le surnom, je ne sais pas vraiment, s'arrêta de parler me regarda, puis regarda son ami et de nouveau moi.  
« Écoute moi bien mon petit si jamais tu fais du mal à ma Hermione je te le ferais payer.  
\- Ta Hermione ? Dis-je en arquant un de mes sourcils.  
\- Oui tu es ma Hermione je suis celui qui t'a trouvé en premier et puis c'est tout. Tu aurais du te retrouver avec moi pour ce devoir aussi. Fit-il d'un ton boudeur.  
-Ne fait pas l'enfant Blaise voyons. Le réprimandais-je gentiment.  
\- Je ne vais pas la manger t'inquiètes pas. »  
Drago ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou non au vu de la réaction de son meilleur ami et il se demandait visiblement comment je l'avais connu. Ce que je fis ensuite le choqua plus qu'autre chose. Etant touchée par ce que Blaise disait je m'approcha doucement de lui en relevant sa tête de petit boudeur puis avec une délicatesse hors pair je me mise sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue droite, ma main sur son autre joue. Je reculai de quelques pas rouge de honte par la suite. Blaise tout content de lui me sourit et tira la langue aux autres avant d'enfourcher son balais et de s'envoler. Le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard le suivit sauf Drago qui me regardait étrangement.

« Dit, comment as-tu rencontré Blaise ?  
\- C'était mon partenaire pour le devoir de potion.  
\- Hmm et c'est tout ?  
\- Eu… je ne te comprends pas vraiment là.  
\- Et bien tu vois ce que je veux dire toi et lui…  
\- DRAGO DÉPÊCHE TOI !  
\- Tu devrais y aller ils t'attendent tu es le capitaine après tout.  
\- Oui… Oui tu as raison mais avant ça j'ai besoin de chance.

Sur ces mots il se pencha et me prit dans ses bras à son tour. Bien trop pétrifiée par son action j'ai préféré ne rien faire. Il partit ensuite rejoindre son équipe. Malheureusement pour moi Pansy avait assisté à cet échange.

« Hé toi ! Sale sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon petit ami depuis quelques temps ?  
\- Comme tu as compris nous avons un devoir à faire en français, si tu avais été en cours, tu l'aurais su.  
\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, oublie.  
\- Hmm, d'accord. Mais je te préviens ne t'approche plus jamais de mon mec, ok ?  
\- Ecoute Pansy, je n'en ai rien à faire de ton mec, d'accord ? Je veux juste avoir une bonne note à mon devoir ! Donc maintenant lâche moi. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse je repartis au château. Trop fatiguée, a cause des ASPIC que je révisais à chaque temps libre, je pris la direction de mon dortoir. Celui-ci étant vide à cause du match de quidditch. Je me glissais dans la couette et tombais peu de temps après dans un sommeil réparateur. Oh tant que j'y pense, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi un match de quidditch la nuit ? Et bien c'est simple, nouvelle lubie de notre Cher Directeur. Deux heures après je me fis réveiller par les nouveaux arrivants qui ne cessait de hurler dans la salle commune. Je descendis, curieuse de voir ce qu'il se passait quand je vis que Lavande embrassait Ron qui, trop surpris, avait ouvert de grands yeux. Tous les autres rigolaient, sifflaient et applaudissaient. Je trouvais ça minable, surtout que je savais que Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Pansy. Si si je vous assure il ne parle que d'elle ! Comment je le sais ? Et bien être invisible aux yeux des autres permet d'apprendre énormément de choses, surtout quand vos camarades commencent à parler entre eux se croyant seuls. Je me mise à plaindre Ron, lui qui ne pouvait supporter Lavande le voila servi. Sans qu'on ne me remarque encore une fois je retournais dans ma chambre et je partis me laver et me préparer à dormir. Oui encore, mais bon ces sauvages m'avaient réveillé, j'étais encore fatiguée moi…


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin tout Poudlard était au courant de la mésaventure qu'avait eu Ron. De nombreuses filles pleuraient ou fusillaient du regard Lavande. Quant à Ron, et bien il était énervé si on se fiait a son teint rougeâtre et au regard meurtrier qu'il lançait à quiconque qui osait l'approcher. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance aussi pesante pour les quatre maisons.  
Fatiguée de cette ambiance je partis dans mon refuge : la bibliothèque. Comme à mon habitude je m'installais au fond sur une table à part. Personne ne venait jamais ici, comme si cette table était invisible, comme moi. Je sortis alors mon livre d'arithmancie et commença à le lire tranquillement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis un léger raclement de gorge qui me sortit de ma lecture. Ayant la tête penchée je n'aperçus tout d'abord que des chaussures. Fatiguée, je levais de plus en plus mes yeux lentement pour voir l'importun qui avait osé venir jusqu'à ma table. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir…Ronald Weasley. D'abord décontenancée par cette vue je ne dit rien et lui lança un regard plus qu'interrogateur. C'est pourtant lui qui m'avait demandé de ne pas l'approcher quand on était dans un lieu public, même si sa sœur est ma meilleure amie.

« Je… je peux m'installer avec toi ?  
Je le regarde étonnée, pourquoi voudrait-il s'installer avec moi ? Je me penche et regarde derrière lui, je constate alors qu'il y a plein de tables libres.  
\- pourquoi ? Demandai-je plus froide que je ne l'aurai voulu.  
\- Tu es la seule à ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il y a eu hier et ta présence est réconfortante.  
\- Si ça t'arrange, tu peux t'asseoir. »

Je rabaissais ma tête et continuais ma lecture, comme moi il sortit ses affaire et travailla en silence. Mais il y avait trop de bruit autour de nous. Je levai ma tête grognant (oui je sais, pas sexy pour une fille), on est dans une bibliothèque merde, un peu de respect. Je les vis tous nous regarder et me rendit compte qu'ils parlaient car Ron était venu s'installer avec moi.

Ce brouhaha dura jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe vienne nous voir.

Et là, je compris pourquoi tout le monde avait arrêté de parler. Figurez-vous que le groupe qui était venu nous voir n'était autre que… oh et puis non ! Je vous laisse mariner un peu, je suis sure que vous êtes assez intelligent pour deviner. Non vraiment, vous ne voyez pas ? Bon d'accord dans mon immense bonté je vous donne la réponse. Devant nous ne se trouvaient nuls autres que le reste de l'élite AU COMPLET !

« Salut Hermione ! me dit le survivant me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Harry comment vas-tu ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien puis-je m'asseoir aussi ?  
-Si ça ne gène pas Ronald il n'y a pas de problème tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges pas.  
\- STOP attendez, là pause ! Comment vous connaissez Hermione tous les deux ? s'exclama Blaise en les montrant du doigt.  
\- C'est simple c'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur on la connaît depuis 9 ans. Dit Ron qui jusque la n'avait pas parlé.  
\- Ta sœur ? Depuis quand tu as une sœur toi ? demanda Théo.  
\- Et bien depuis seize ans vu qu'elle à un an de moins que moi.  
\- Attend ça veux dire que je ne suis pas le premier à t'avoir trouvé ?  
\- Non Blaise tu n'es pas le premier désolé de te l'annoncer.  
\- Euh et toi tu la connais comment Blaise ? firent Ron et Harry en même temps.  
\- C'était mon partenaire de potion pour le devoir de Rogue en début d'année. Répondis-je à sa place.  
\- Donc tu nous connais tous ? demanda Drago.  
\- Parce que toi aussi tu la connais s'exclama Ron.  
\- Oui c'est ma partenaire pour le devoir de Dumbeldore.  
\- Pour te répondre, non je ne vous connais pas tous, je ne connais pas Théodore. Enfin si, mais que de nom.  
\- Et bien enchanté miss mais appelle moi Théo, je préfère. Me dit-il en me tendant ça main.  
\- Enchantée Théo alors. Et puis t'as du entendre mon prénom mais bon, moi c'est Hermione. »

Une fois les présentations faites ils décidèrent de tous s'installer à MA TABLE (oui c'est la mienne, il y a mon nom marqué dessus). Je ne fis aucuns commentaires et retournais à ma lecture jusqu'à ce qu'Harry me demande de l'aide pour son devoir de métamorphose. Trop concentrée à expliquer comment faire tel et tel geste à Harry je n'avais pas vu que Drago c'était rapproché de moi et c'est quand je me retournai pour prendre un parchemin dans mon sac que je tombai nez à nez avec lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'osai plus bouger le regardant dans les yeux puis dérivant mon regard presque contre ma volonté vers ses lèvres. Les autres qui assistaient à la scène n'osaient rien dire, mais une première année plus loin fit tomber son livre, nous faisant tous tourner la tête. Blaise se mit alors à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante et je ne pus comprendre que quelques mots « crétine de première... pas possible de couper un moment pareil… faut tout faire soi même ici… ». Je me remis de mes émotions faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Drago. Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils décidèrent de partir. Harry me remerciât de mon aide et Ron de l'avoir laissé venir. Je les regardai partir avec un petit sourire. La bibliothèque se vida lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent et les bruits ambiant avec. Deux bonnes heures après, alors que je rangeais mes affaires je vis la cape de Drago à terre. Je la ramassai pour être sur que c'était la sienne et je n'eu aucun doute quand je vis un petit serpent et les lettres D.M entrelacées, brodées avec du fil couleur argent. Je pris un bout de parchemin inutile et me mis à écrire dessus.

_Cher Drago.  
Je tenais à te prévenir que tu avais laissé ta cape à la bibliothèque, je viens de m' apercevoir en rangeant mes cours qu'elle était par terre. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire je la prends avec moi. Prévient moi où et quand je dois te retrouver pour te la rendre. Affectueusement.  
H.G_

J'envoyais la note volante et partis ranger mon sac dans mon dortoir. En regardant l'heure je ne fus pas étonnée de ne rencontrer personne. En effet la grande salle était ouverte pour le repas depuis trente minutes. Je me dépêchais de partir tout ranger et me rendis dans la grande salle pour manger à mon tour. Comme d'habitude personne ne fit attention à moi. Je pris place à ma table et mangea rapidement. Au bout de quelques temps je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je relevais la tête pour voir Blaise me regarder. Au bout d'un moment il me fit une grimace pile quand je buvais et je faillis tout recracher à cause de mon rire. Je réussi à avaler difficilement et me mis à secouer la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne changera donc jamais celui la. Il me fit un clin d'œil quand je reportai mon regard sur lui. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire alors pour lui répondre. Celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait vu notre manège et quand je portai mon regard sur celui-ci, il me fit un signe discret de la main. Je lui souris et parti comme j'étais venue, sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi. Alors que je montais l'escalier une voix m'interpella.

« Hermione attend !  
_ Oh Drago que se passe t-il ?  
_ Tu as dit que tu avais ma cape…  
_ Ah oui elle est dans mon dortoir je vais te la chercher si tu veux.  
_ Merci mais tu pourrais me l'apporter dehors ? Je serais près du lac si ça te gène pas.  
\- Non je monte te la chercher et te l'apporte.  
\- Merci. »  
Son sourire m'éblouis sur le coup et fut contagieux. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je partis chercher sa cape et redescendis aussitôt pour lui apporter. Mes pas me guidèrent sans problèmes vers mon beau blond qui étais assit près du lac éclairé par la lumière de la lune. La vue qui s'offrait alors à moi me coupa le souffle, l'eau reflétait les rayons lunaires, faisant briller ses cheveux et rendant sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Immobile, je fixais cette vision angélique, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent vienne l'interrompre. Il tourna sa tête alors en ma direction et m'offrit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, vient. Dit-il m'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
_ C'est normal je suis plutôt discrète. Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant.  
_ Oui je l'avais remarqué. Tu es bien trop mystérieuse même.  
_ Tu trouves ?  
_ Oh oui, tu es un mystère à toi toute seule, plus je te regarde, plus je t'observe et plus je me perds à essayer de voir en toi.  
_ Et bien ne cherche pas à le faire et c'est très mal d'épier les gens tu sais ? Lui dis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder.  
_ Mais voyez vous très chère, je ne fait point exprès. Mon regard est attiré par vous, comme s'il était aimanté.  
_ Rien que ça ? Dis-je, un brin moqueuse.  
_ Saurais-je un jour qui tu es réellement Miss Granger ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement. Comme tu l'as dis je suis un mystère, même pour moi.  
_ Hum… je trouverais qui tu es crois moi ; foi de Malfoy.  
_ Oh en fait, tient elle t'appartient, je te la rends avant d'oublier et de repartir avec.  
_ Ça n'aurais pas était dérangeant elle se serait retrouvée en charmante compagnie. Il me fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires.  
_ Tu sais si Parkinson t'entendait ou même nous voyait comme ça je me ferais étriper. Dis-je en rigolant et tournant la tête vers le lac.  
_ Tu as surement raison mais…  
_ Mais ?  
_ Rien oublie… ce n'est rien d'important.  
_ Mais si dit le moi.  
_ Ah j'avais oublié tu es à Griffondor tu es donc bien trop curieuse. Si t'insistes et bien voila en fait…

* * *

Oui, oui je sais je coupe au mauvais moment ^^'


End file.
